campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Kucinich/Get Involved
The Dennis Kucinich 2008 presidential campaign, Strength Through Peace, is powered by grassroots supporters so please do everything you can to get involved! This campaign exists by and for you, not any corporate interests. Dennis Kucinich cannot be bought. The most important aspect of being a strong supporter is to TAKE LEADERSHIP, just like Dennis. Take it upon yourself to get involved, share the message of this campaign, and get more people involved. Get Connected! Join the Forum Chat in #denniskucinich What you can do Please take advantage of as many of the possible ways you can support the campaign as you can. Donate to the Campaign The grassroots campaign is by and for you, not corporations. We need your help! Any contribution you can make will make a difference. You can donate online, by mail, or by phone. * Online https://services.myngp.com/ngponlineservices/contribution.aspx?X=aDlDFFT9TMGh0ghebdP6VkYKCfcT%2fFNw ** Adopt an Intern https://services.myngp.com/ngponlineservices/contribution.aspx?X=nobBq3Mz%2bBbyKTzPQI3xMA%3d%3d * By Mail http://www.dennis4president.com/contribute.pdf * By Phone: 877.413.3664 Sign Up for Newsletter Updates Keep up to date with the newsletter Join the Action Center The Kucinich 2008 Action Center provides you access to forums, groups, events, and more. * Join the Dennis Kucinich 2008 Action Center Educate Yourself This is very important! If you're an educated about the issues, not only will you know why Dennis Kucinich is the best, you will be able to stand up for him when the time comes. To be a strong supporter, you must be educated. To learn more you can: * Read about the issues ** http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/issues-library/ ** http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/downloads/ * Watch videos ** http://www.youtube.com/kucinich2008 * Do your own research * Discuss with other supporters Word of Mouth Always a very effective method. Learn all about Dennis Kucinich and spread the word! It doesn't have to just be in person, it can also be things online. * Get just 2 friends to join the campaign and get involved, and have them do the same. * Share videos, news articles, etc with family and friends Link to Us Do you have a website, or a blog? Are you on Orkut, Facebook, MySpace, or another social networking site? Are you on Digg, Del.icio.us, or StumbleUpon? Do you use GMail, Google Talk, Jabber, AIM, Yahoo, MSN, or some other instant messaging protocol? Link to the Dennis Kucinich's official campaign website (www.dennis4president.com or www.kucinich.us") and/or the campaigns wikia (campaigns.wikia.com/Dennis_kucinich) from your profile, or in your status message. Networking You can support Dennis Kucinich on your social network of choice and invite your friends to do the same! * Orkut ** Orkut profile ** Orkut community * Facebook ** Facebook profile ** Facebook group ** Facebook App ** Facebook Cause App * MySpace ** MySpace profile ** MySpace group * Care2 ** Care2 Group * Digg Dennis Another way to gain supporters is to go to groups for opposing candidates and promote Kucinich there. Handouts You can download, print, and share handouts from: * http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/issues-library/ * http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/downloads/ * http://www.kucinichonline.com/pdfs/ * http://studentsforkucinich.com/wiki/index.php?title=StudentsForKucinich:Community_Portal Alternatively you can download all of them at once from The Pirate Bay which does not include the state-specific PDFs from http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/downloads/ These handouts can be given out on the streets, dropped off in mailboxes or on front doors, left on windshields of cars under the wiper, etc. Send a Letter to the Editor Send and help to write, edit, and revise sample letters. Get Local Local activism is very effective in raising support. * State-by-State * Local Groups * Local Events * Local Groups on Meetup * If you would like to volunteer to be a city, town, or district organizer, please get in touch with your state coordinator. * Students for Kucinich list of groups Campaign Materials * Get (or give) Campaign Materials from the online store. * You can purchase gear from CafePress as well http://www.cafepress.com/buy/Dennis+Kucinich * You can download free printable yard signs, bumper stickers, banners, and signs to print yourself at http://www.pjchmiel.com/president_kucinich.html Call for Dennis Volunteer to call voters and raise support for Dennis at http://www.call4dennis.com/ Internships If you would like to volunteer for an internship, check the listing. Host a House Party House parties are a great way of getting involved in the campaign. If you would like to host your own, please use this hosting guide. If you would like to attend a party, find one near you at the house party center Produce a Campaign Ad A Call Out to Procuders If you are an independent video producer, you can create a video for the campaign which could broadcast on television. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLGYbJ-LH3Y Be Creative Think of something creative and do it! If your a musician write music and promote him, if you're a blogger, blog about him, etc. If you have an interesting idea, please share it below! Ideas Signature You can create a email signature like "I support Dennis Kucinich www.kucinich.us" that appears at the bottom of all outgoing messages through your email settings. You can also do this with many online forums. Chalk Something as simple as chalking messages on sidewalks where there is pedestrian traffic can have a great impact in raising awareness about the campaign. Short, simple messages such as "www.kucinich.us", “Google Dennis Kucinich”, “Dennis Kucinich 2008”, etc, can be a great way to put “advertising” in places where people notice it because they don’t expect it. This is especially great on college campuses and it can also be done in the places where you are going to hold info rallies. It is very simple and cheap to carry a piece of sidewalk chalk with you and do it subtle in some places. I don’t advise going nuts and writing ‘Ron Paul’ on every single inch of the sidewalk, just a few well placed messages. If every one of us wrote the web address on a sidewalk everyday imagine how many people we could reach for that few minuets of writing. Fortune Cookies Fortune cookies can be bought with custom messages like: "Dennis Kucinich 2008 - Strength Through Peace www.kucinich.us" "Vote for Dennis Kucinich www.kucinich.us" "Who is Dennis Kucinich? www.kucinich.us" "Why Dennis Kucinich? www.kucinich.us" http://www.fortunecookiesupply.com/vanilla_fortune_cookies.htm Signs In Massachusetts you may be fined up to $100 for posting up campaign signs but you can still ask permission from the city or private property owners to put up signs. Some places offer bulleting board space for things like this. Stamping Buy a stamp that says "www.dennis4presicent.com", "www.kucinich.us", "Dennis Kucinich 2008", or a stamp that you can customize, and stamp anything that will be circulated beyond your hands, namely, money, letters, etc. Hints & Traces Leave hints and traces of the campaign wherever you go. If you use a shared or public computer at a library, at school, or anywhere else, leave campaign websites or video of Dennis up. Wall of Kucinich Portable wall of Dennis Kucinich. Using ALL of the printouts from http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/issues-library/ and http://www.dennis4president.com/go/resources/downloads/ cover a poster wall and bring it to popular public places to raise support! Make sure it's durable! Category:Dennis Kucinich